Death Toll
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Diagnosis dokter terdengar bagai lonceng kematian di telinga Tadashi. Tadashi selamat dari satu kematian hanya untuk bertemu kematian lainnya. [Post-Movie. AR. Untuk tantangan #GetWellSoon].


Big Hero 6 (c) Marvel dan Disney. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: Post-Movie. Ga begitu spoiler. Segala tulisan alay yang anda lihat disengaja, karena penderita Ataksia akan kesulitan mengontrol intonasi setelah sekian lama.

* * *

><p>"Uups!"<p>

Tadashi menangkap badan Hiro dengan sigap layaknya cowok tampan di _scene _novel roman picisan. Hiro hanya cengengesan dalam dekapan sang kakak, bergumam maaf untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya.

"Hati-hati, Hiro. Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau jatuh."

"Maaf." lagi-lagi Hiro meminta maaf. Tadashi hanya mendesah. "Mungkin kau kecapekan? Kau harus mengurangi begadangmu, Hiro."

"Aku tak apa, sungguh." Hiro berusaha meyakinkan. "Baymax, pindai aku!"

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja tetapi kau minta Baymax memindaimu?"

"Kalau aku gak minta nanti juga kau akan menyuruh Baymax memindaiku 'kan?"

Tadashi mendengus. Adiknya terlalu tahu sikap kakaknya.

"Jadi?" Hiro bertanya. Pindaian Baymax berlangsung kurang dari lima detik, namun Baymax hanya memandangnya tanpa bersuara apa-apa. Hiro kembali menatap si robot marshmallow, alisnya sedikit dinaikkan. Lima detik tanpa suara kemudian, Baymax baru berbicara.

"Hiro, sebaiknya kau pergi ke dokter."

Bulu kuduk Tadashi berdiri.

"Apa?" Tadashi berusaha memastikan. "Baymax, apa maksudmu? Apa ... Apa Hiro _sakit_?" Tadashi tidak sanggup menambah kata parah pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha menganalisis setiap ciri-cirinya." ujar Baymax. "Aku bisa memberikan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada."

"Beri tahu aku!" seru Tadashi. Namun kemudian ditarik kembali keputusannya. "Tidak. Diam saja Baymax. Aku butuh kepastian. Hiro, kau siap-siap. Aku akan panggil Bibi Cass."

Perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit San Fransokyo menjadi perjalanan terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Ataksia.<p>

Berasal dari bahasa Yunani Kuno yang berari "tidak ada aturan". Ataxia adalah gejala disfungsi yang menyerang sensor tubuh yang mengatur gerak dan keseimbangan, seperti otak kecil.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Tadashi tangkap dari penjelasan sang dokter. Sisanya blur dan tidak tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Maaf." sang dokter meminta maaf. "Maaf."

Suara sang dokter masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ulasan maaf yang sang dokter utarakan berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak ketika ia mengatakan bahwa penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Ketika sang dokter secara implisit menyatakan bahawa Hiro akan mati perlahan-lahan dan merasakan sakit dalam waktu lama.

Tadashi ingin menangis kencang.

Ia selamat dari kebakaran yang bisa merenggut nyawanya, hanya untuk mati untuk kedua kalinya.

Hiro adalah hidupnya. Udaranya. Nyawanya. Yang akan hilang—sebentar lagi.

(Tadashi bahkan tidak tahu standar sebentar dan lama seberapa panjang lagi).

Perjalanan dari ruang putih sang dokter menuju tempat parkir menjadi perjalanan kedua terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada kata yang bertukar di antara mereka. Bibi Cass berjalan di depan mereka, enggan menoleh. Tangannya menutup mulutnya. Mungkin sedang menahan segukan, entahlah. Bibi Cass adalah orang yang ingin kelihatan kuat di depan kedua keponakannya yang paling ia cinta, namun sebenarnya ia hanyalah orang rapuh yang butuh pelukan—terutama di saat seperti ini. Namun gengsi berkata lain, maka baik Tadashi dan Hiro membiarkan Bibi Cass tenggelam sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Sementara Tadashi dan Hiro berjalan beriringan di belakangnya. Diagnosis Dokter untuk Hiro bagaikan lonceng kematian bagi Tadashi. Kenapa Hiro tetap tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Jadi," Hiro bersuara kemudian. "Aku akan mati."

Hiro mengatakan itu seakan berkata selamat pagi. Tadashi kesal, tentu. Kesal karena Hiro berkata seperti itu. Kesal karena dirinya tak sanggup untuk menyanggah sang adik.

"Lucu ya." katanya. "Keluarga kita banyak yang pintar, tapi ditakdirkan untuk mati semua. Pertama Ayah dan Ibu, lalu kamu—tapi kau selamat. Mungkin Tuhan kesal kau mengacaukan rencananya, makanya Ia beralih kepadaku."

Hiro menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya. Mungkin itu pertanda kalau dunia belum siap untuk kita ubah? Bukan begitu kak? Hahaha."

Tadashi hanya diam.

* * *

><p>Hiro bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan itu dari teman-temannya. Ketika mereka hendak berangkat untuk kelas pertama di Hari Senin, mereka menemukan satu limosin hitam di depan kafe. Mereka bisa menebak siapa yang membawa mobil mewah ini.<p>

Honey Lemon langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan beruraian air mata. Wasabi juga, meski dia bilang ini air hujan (cuacanya cerah padahal). Hiro butuh lima menit untuk meyakinkan mereka kalau ia akan sembuh dan baik-baik saja. Fred juga memeluk Hiro dan berharap kalau ia tidak menyerah, karena tidak ada superhero yang menyerah di saat apapun juga. Gogo cuma bersandar di pintu. Hiro sempat menggoda Gogo untuk memeluknya, tapi ia mendapat jitakan di kepala dan sebuah pelukan ancaman yang berkata kalau ia akan membunuh Hiro kalau sampai berani meninggalkan mereka.

Di kampus pun begitu. Semua orang menyemangati Hiro. Hiro mendadak seperti bintang. Hiro memang terkenal, tentu, karena ia anak paling muda yang diterima di SFIT. Tapi _kondisi_ (Tadashi masih tidak sanggup untuk berkata penyakit) Hiro membuatnya lebih terkenal lagi.

Yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah ketika mereka bertemu Profesor Callaghan. Hiro dan Tadashi punya sejarah buruk dengan sang Profesor, namun itu tidak membuat mereka membenci Callaghan sepenuhnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Callaghan adalah panutan mereka. Teknologi Callaghan membuat Hiro bisa masuk SFIT. Tak cuma itu, Callaghan sudah bagaikan Ayah kedua bagi Tadashi, lalu bagi Hiro setelah ia mengenalnya cukup lama pasca insiden Krei Tech.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Hamada muda." katanya. "Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan. Aku tidak mau merasakannya kembali dengan kehilanganmu."

Lima langkah setelah mereka berpisah dengan dosen pembimbing Tadashi, Hiro menangis.

"Aku belum ingin pergi, 'Dashi." isaknya. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Tadashi menatap Hiro nanar. Air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Kedua kakak beradik itu lalu berpelukan, larut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan.

* * *

><p>Satu dua bulan masih terlihat normal. Setelah satu semester, baru semuanya berubah.<p>

Berawal dari ketika Wasabi meminjamkan lasernya ke Hiro. Wasabi waktu itu bertanya di mana ia harus menyimpan lasernya.

"WaSAbi! JaNGAN DISITu!"

Wasabi tercengang. Mukanya sedikit tersinggung dengan pemakaian nada Hiro. Lalu ia sadar bahwa Hiro tidaklah sengaja.

"MaAf." Hiro menggaruk tengkuknya. "Wasabi, Aku—"

"Tak apa Hiro! Hei! Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud galak. _Slow _aja." Wasabi berusaha menenangkan. "Hiro? Hei, sobat, jangan menangis!"

"Maaf WAsabi—" Hiro mulai terseguk. "Jangan bilang 'DASHI. Jangan bilang—"

"Aku akan tutup mulut. Kau tidak mau membuat Tadashi khawatir 'kan? Aku mengerti. Sekarang bernapas. Tarik. Hembuskan. Tarik. Hembuskan. Kau harus tenang Hiro. Tarik—"

Itu baru pertama.

Kedua adalah ketika Hiro sedang menemani Gogo yang sedang mumet mengerjakan proyek akhirnya.

"Ini semacam terapi." katanya pada Hiro. "Aku pernah baca dari buku sepupuku. Mau coba?"

Hiro hanya mengangguk. Gogo lalu mengambil sebuah toples selai dan menyuruh Hiro memegangnya sambil menutup mata.

"Rentangkan tanganmu ke depan sekarang." Hiro lalu melakukannya tanpa banyak tanya. Gogo kemudian mengambil toplesnya tanpa aba-aba, dan saat itu juga Hiro langsung menonjok mukanya.

"HIRO!" Gogo berteriak. "Kau tak apa? Tuhan. Apa-apaan tadi?!"

"Aku baik-baik saJA ..." kata Hiro lirih. "Apa terAPInya berjalan sesuai rencana?"

"Ya." Gogo menjawab pendek. Hiro tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi tambah KIKUK ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengejekmu tapi kau memang selalu kikuk. Cuma ini versi lebih parahnya." canda Gogo. Hiro menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa?" Gogo meledakkan permen karetnya. "Ya, ya. Aku tidak akan bilang pada Tadashi. Kalau Tadashi bertanya, aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mabuk permen karet jadi tidak ingat. _Sounds good_?"

"_Thanks_, Gogo." Hiro menepuk pundak temannya. "Kau memang teMAN yang baik."

Yang ketiga adalah ketika Hiro sedang makan siang dengan Honey dan Fred. Hiro yang sedang membawa nampan makan siangnya tiba-tiba jatuh dan membuat baju Honey Lemon kotor. Fred langsung buru-buru menyanggah temannya. Honey bahkan tidak mempedulikan baju barunya yang kotor dan langsung ikut membantu Fred memapah Hiro ke unit kesehatan.

"Maaf, HOney." kata Hiro lirih. "Baju barumu—"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Hiro." Honey menenangkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kupanggil Tadashi?"

"Jangan," kata Hiro. "JaNGAN. Tadashi sedang konsultasi sama PrOFEsor. Jangan."

"_Dude_. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan pura-pura baik-baik saja di depan Tadashi. Kau harus bilang padanya!"

"Nanti dia tidak konsentrasi pada tugas akhirnya." ujar Hiro. "Fred. Kumohon ..."

Fred bungkam. Ia tidak bisa melawan kata-kata temannya dan bilang pada Tadashi begitu saja. Itu melanggar kode etik superhero!

"Kalau begitu biar aku ke lab. Akan kubawa Baymax."

"Nanti Baymax akan bilang Tadashi. Jangan." pinta Hiro lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja. SUngguh. Jadi jangan."

Honey dan Fred berpandangan. Lalu mereka menatap Hiro khawatir dan mengangguk.

(Malamnya ketika Tadashi bertanya bagaimana hari Hiro, Hiro menjawab bahwa harinya menyenangkan dan baik-baik saja. Tadashi tahu bahwa ia bohong, karena dia di sana—melihat semuanya. Tapi Tadashi cuma diam. Karena kalau ia mengungkitnya maka ia akan menyakiti hati Hiro, dan Hiro tidak butuh lebih banyak sakit dari yang ia rasakan sekarang).

* * *

><p>Hiro tumbuh semakin lemah. Ia semakin sering bolos kelas. Profesor Callaghan memaklumi situasinya, dan berkata bahwa Hiro tidak perlu cuti dan boleh datang sesukanya. Hiro rindu mengikuti kelas Profesor Callaghan, karena kelasnya sangat susah dan membuatnya merasa tertantang. Ia rasa Profesor juga rindu dirinya, karena Hiro satu-satunya murid yang bisa diajak berdebat dari seluruh murid semester dua.<p>

Kondisi Hiro juga membuatnya tidak bisa sering-sering ke lab dan menyelesaikan proyeknya. Maka dari itu, Tadashi meminta pihak lab memperbolehkan Hiro membawa proyeknya (dan beberapa fasilitas lab kampus) ke garasi rumahnya. Beruntung pihak lab memperbolehkannya. Jadi sekarang garasi rumah Hamada telah bertransformasi menjadi lab pribadi Hiro sepenuhnya.

Jarak lab barunya yang jauh lebih dekat membuat Hiro lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sana. Baik Tadashi, Bibi Cass, dan Baymax selalu menyuruhnya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat. Namun Hiro hanya mengindahkannya. Hiro merasa punya tendensi untuk buru-buru menyelesaikan proyeknya selagi sempat.

"Hiro," Baymax kembali masuk ke garasi. Kali ini dengan Mochi si kucing di tangannya. "Kau harus istirahat."

"Setengah jam lagi, Baymax."

"Kau sudah berkata itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"KAlau begitu tambah setengah jam laGI." kata Hiro. Baymax hanya diam dan ambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hiro.

"Baymax," Hiro memanggilnya. "Kau tahu aku sedang buat apa?"

Baymax menggeleng. Mochi mendengkur. Hiro tetap melanjutkan omongannya sambil fokus memasang sekrup-sekrup.

"Aku sedang membuat alat yang membuat orang lumpuh bisa berjalan dengan normal." kata Hiro. "Jadi nantinya alat ini akan menempel di KAki, lalu ada satu kabel yang disambungkan KE syarafmu yang mati. DAn alat ini akan berjalan sesuai perintah otAK." terangnya. "KUpikir alat ini akan berguna bagi orang sepertiku. Kau tahu, 'kan sudah ada alat yang membuatku lebih mudah untuk makan dan minUM. Tapi untuk berjalan aku masih butuh tONGkat dan kursi roda. Jadi kupikir, HEI, mengapa tidak?" Hiro tertawa dan kembali pada rakitannya.

"Tapi alat ini masih belum bisa dibuktikan kesuksesannya. Bahkan mungkin bisa bahaya. Tapi setidaknya tidak bisa disalahgunakan seperTii microbots." tambahnya lagi.

"Hiro."

"YA, BAymax?"

"Tadashi pasti bangga padamu."

Hiro tertegun.

"Dari mana kau belajar ngomong seperti itu?"

"Internet. Mereka bilang kalau ini bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik."

Hiro tertawa. Dugaannya benar. "Ya, teman. Mereka memang benar. Aku merasa JAUUUH lebih baik. Terima kaSIH."

* * *

><p>Tadashi bukanlah orang yang narsis, namun gedung pameran yang baru—Gedung Tadashi Hamada—yang dibuat berdasarkan memoriam karena mereka menduga dirinya mati dalam kebakaran gedung yang lalu, membuatnya merasa gedung ini milik dirinya sendiri. Apalagi gedung ini selalu sepi jika tidak ada pameran atau seminar. Jika Tadashi ingin menyendiri, maka ini adalah tempat favorit Tadashi.<p>

Hari ini Tadashi tengah menemani Hiro ke kampus. Hiro bilang ia bosan di rumah dan ingin kuliah, jadi ia mengantarnya. Hiro bilang Tadashi tidak perlu menemaninya ke kelas, jadi Tadashi menunggu di sini. Ia was-was sih sebenarnya, tapi Callaghan telah janji kalau ia akan menjaga Hiro, jadi ia sedikit lega.

Lagipula menunggu Hiro tidak buruk juga. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk merenung sendiri. Dan gedung yang sudah seperti _sanctuary_ ketiganya selain lab kampus dan rumahnya adalah tempat yang pas.

Satu tahun sejak diagnosis Hiro, dan Hiro tidak bertambah baik. Kondisinya semakin turun seiring berjalannya hari. Terapi di rumah sakit memang membantu, namun tidak banyak. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hiro yang menolak rawat inap, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan therapist Hiro karena mereka berusaha sebisa mereka. Maka Tadashi akan menyalahkan dirinya saja.

Apa ia telah menjadi kakak yang buruk? Apa ia kurang berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik pada Hiro? Apa begitu? Apa ini hukuman karena ia pernah menyakiti Hiro dulu?

Tadashi rasanya ingin mati sekarang. Ia berandai kehilangan Hiro saja sudah membuatnya gila, apa lagi mengalaminya? Bagaimana Hiro bisa bertahan hidup ketika ia kehilangan Tadashi?

Tadashi tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja Hiro bisa bertaha hidup. Hiro adalah anak yang kuat, sementara ia lemah. Bahkan sejak kecil dulu, ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, Hiro tetap tegar, sementara ia menangis terisak-isak.

"Huft, huft,"

Suara yang familiar menyapa kupingnya. Tadashi menoleh ke belakang, dan benar, ada Hiro di ambang pintu sana. Ia terengah-engah. Naik tangga mungkin membuatnya capek, apalagi tangga Gedung Tadashi Hamada lumayan panjang.

Tadashi berdiri dan hendak membantu Hiro, namun Hiro tidak memperbolehkannya. "Duduk." perintahnya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Setelah berjalan tertatih-tatih, Hiro akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat duduk sebelah Tadashi. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengagumi gedung sendiri?"

Tadashi tertawa kecil. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." jawabnya. "Kelasmu sudah beres? Cepat sekali."

"Profesor ada urusan. Jadi kelas selesai cepat." kata Hiro. "Huft, bahkan aku tidak sempAT bertanya mengenai proyekku di rumah."

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya lewat telpon. Aku punya nomernya."

"Aku leBIH suka berbicara langsung." katanya. "Aku akan datang lagi. Antarkan aku."

"Baik Yang Mulia~" goda Tadashi sambil memberi hormat. Hiro menonjok lengan atasnya pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai berdoanya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau seperti sedang berdoa habisnya. Sendirian di suatu bangunan sepi. Momen yang pAS bukan?" katanya.

"Hahaha tidak." kata Tadashi. "Aku cuma sedang ... Berpikir." Tadashi menelan ludah. "Ayo kita pulang. Bibi Cass mau masak sayap ayam malam ini."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mau berdoa."

"Uhh ..." Tadashi bingung ingin bilang apa. "Untuk?"

"Entahlah. Untuk kesehatanku mungkin? Atau kesehatanmu, Bibi Cass, dan yang lainnya? Mungkin untuk keselamatanmu malam itu?"

Tadashi mendesah. Ia tidak senang setiap membahas mengenai malam kebakaran itu.

"Aku tidak suka berada di sini, kau tahu." Hiro berucap. "Waktu kau masih belum ditemukan, setiap aku menatap gedung ini membuatku sakit. Karena malam itu di tempat ini aku kehilanganmu. Karena tempat ini punya nama yang sama denganmu. Setiap aku berada di sini membuatku ..." Hiro terdiam lama. " ... Sakit."

"Maaf." hanya itu yang bisa Tadashi katakan.

"Setidaknya kau di sini sekarang." Hiro menatap Tadashi, namun matanya melihat ke arah lain. Tadashi miris. Bukan karena Hiro tidak menatap matanya, namun karena ia tahu Hiro berusaha keras untuk menatap matanya, tapi tidak bisa karena syarafnya tidak mau menuruti dirinya. "Terima kasih karena kau telah kembali. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

* * *

><p>Wisuda adalah setiap hal yang didambakan mahasiswa. Perayaan penyelesaian program S1. Sambutan untuk masuk dunia kerja. Tapi Tadashi tidak mendambakan itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin jadi mahasiswa abadi sampai adiknya lulus. Tadashi takut. Kalau ia lulus ia akan sibuk bekerja, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga adiknya? Siapa yang akan mengantar adiknya ke kampus dan menunggunya kalau ia merasa ingin kuliah? Bibinya sibuk di kafe, dan ia tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan teman-temannya dan Profesor Callaghan.<p>

Namun melihat ekspresi Bibiinya dan Hiro yang bahagia melihatnya dalam toga, Tadashi jadi ikut bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau lulus juga, _NErd_." kata Hiro yang menyenggolnya dengan kursi roda. Tadashi meringis kesakitan.

"Bibi bangga padamu, Sayang! Tak kusangka hari ini akan datang juga!" Bibi Cass memeluknya erat. "Sekarang aku jadi tidak sabar melihat Hiro dalam toga juga! Kebahagiaanku akan lengkap sudah!"

Tadashi tertawa garing dan Hiro hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap.

"Hari ini Bibi akan masak banyak sayap ayam! Undang teman-temanmu, Tadashi!"

"Baiklah. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada mereka begitu mereka semua selesai mengambil ijazah."

"Okie dokie!" kata Bibi Cass. "Bibi kembali ke Kafe dulu ya. Tidak ada yang jaga selain Baymax. Hiro, kau tak apa kan kutinggal bareng Tadashi?"

"Tenang Bi. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Baiklah!" seru Bibi Cass. "_Last Hug!_" dan mereka pun berpelukan sesuai tradisi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, dik?" tanya Tadashi.

"Kenapa kau MALAH bertanya padaku? Harusnya 'kan AKU yang bertanya paDAmu. Ini hariMU, KAK!" kata Hiro.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Ya boleh sih," kata Hiro. "Aku ya seperti biasa. Kau tahulah."

Tadashi mengangkat bahunya.

"'DasHI." Hiro memanggil. "Aku harus bilang sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil."

Hening.

"HAHAHAHAHA Aku cuMA bercanDA!" Hiro tertawa. Tadashi menatapnya dengan muka merah.

"Aku sempat SYOK, Hiro! Kupikir kau serius, meski aku tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin!"

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku serius ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Hiro mengambil napas. "'Dashi. Aku akan ambil tawaran rawat inap itu."

"Dan sebelum kau protes _'Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Lalu proyekmu di rumah? Bukannya kau tidak mau?'_ aku sudah punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu. Aku akan berhenti kuliah. Aku tahu Profesor Callaghan memperbolehkanku datang sesukaku, tapi kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup. Dan aku harus tetap bayar bukan? Itu hanya akan buang-buang uang saja, apalagi aku hanya datang sesekali. Jadi kurasa lebih baik aku berhenti sekalian saja."

"Lalu proyekmu?"

"Aku menemui jalan BUNtu, Tadashi. Aku tidak bisa membuat kabelnya terhubung dengan syaraf secara sempurNA. Aku tidak begitu bagus dengan Biologi, kau lebih JAgo di bidang itu. Jadi kuserahkan semuanya padamu." kata Hiro. "Tenang, Baymax TAhu _password _komputerku. Kau bisa lihat cetak birunya di sana."

"Hiro ..."

"Kau tidak harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti setelah Baymax berhasil diproDUKsi massal. Aku tidak peduli kaPAN, yang penting kau mengerjakannya, sekalipun itu nanTI pada saat kau sudah punya ciCIT duluan. Yang penting kau mengerjakannya, karena baNYAK orang butuh itu."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Hiro. Aku bisa menjadi asistenmu."

"Tadashi, aku bahKAN sudah susah memegang gelas, apalagi mengenggam tang dan memutar sekrup?" kata Hiro. "Lagipula kalau di rumah sakit aku bisa lebih sering menjalani terapiku. Dokter juga bisa lebih mudah memanTAUku."

Tadashi menghela napas. Hiro kalau sudah keras kepala menyusahkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan meninggalkan Baymax bersamamu."

"Setuju. Terima kasih, Kak. Aku sayang kaMU."

"Aku juga Hiro. Aku juga."

* * *

><p>Tadashi bekerja di Krei Tech di bagian Divisi Penelitian. Krei telah berjanji padanya untuk membiayai pengembangan Baymax bahkan sejak ia kuliah. Tadashi menjadi sibuk, tentu, apalagi ia menjadi salah satu kepala sub-divisi. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Hiro. Setiap hari sepulang kerja, Tadashi pasti akan ke RS San Fransokyo dan mengunjungi adik kecilnya.<p>

Namun hari ini Tadashi pulang cepat. Krei memperbolehkannya. Tadashi menyetir menuju RS San Fransokyo dengan hati bahagia. Ia akan mengejutkan Hiro dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Ketika Tadashi sampai di depan kamarnya, ia mendengar suara gelas pecah. Rasa panik menyerbu Tadashi. Ia ingin buru-buru masuk, namun tidak jadi ketika ia mendengar suara Bibinya di dalam.

"Hiro!" Bibi Cass menyela. "Hiro, sayang, ya ampun. Kalau kau ingin mengambil minum harusnya kau bilang padaku!"

"Maaf, Bibi Cass." kata Hiro lemah. Wajah Hiro jauh lebih pucat dari terakhir ia melihatnya kemarin. Hiro menjadi lebih cepat _drop_ dibanding dulu. "Aku haNYA ... Ingin mencoba sendiRI."

"Tetap saja Sayang ..." Bibi Cass membawa segelas air yang baru dan membantu Hiro minum.

"Terima kasih Bi." ujar Hiro. "Maafkan aku KArena suDAH merepotkan BiBI."

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Sayang." Bibi Cass mencubit pipi Hiro dan memeluknya. "Tidak pernah akan!"

"Maaf AKU telah membuat biBI dan Tadashi seDIH."

"Sssh, sudah Hiro. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf ..." suara Bibi Cass bergetar.

"Maaf aku daPAT penyakIT BODOh ini ..."

"Hiro, tidak apa-apa. Hiro ... Kamu gak boleh nyerah, oke? Bibi ada di sini, mendukungmu. Tadashi mendukungmu. Fred, Wasabi, Honey, dan Gog juga mendukungmu. Kamu harus kuat dan optimis! Kamu pasti sembuh. Ya?"

Hiro mendekap Bibi Cass semakin dalam. Bibi Cass juga. Tadashi hanya diam mematung di depan pintu, menunggu momen yang pas untuk masuk. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya dan kembali nanti malam dan berpura-pura tidak melihat momen tadi di depan Hiro.

"Harusnya aku menulis surat wasiat selagi aku bisa."

Hiro bahkan sudah tidak bisa duduk sekarang. Badannya lumpuh total. Hanya bibirnya yang masih lancar berbicara. Hiro memang anak yang cerewet sejak kecil, mungkin itu sebabnya.

"Kau ingin menulis apa memangnya?"

"EnTAH. Aku tidak punya harta simpanan." Hiro berpikir. "Aku taHU. Aku aKAN menyumBANGkan organ tubuhku baGI yang membuTUHkan."

"Ide bagus, adik kecil." Tadashi mengambil ponselnya. Ia akan menelepon Fred dan membantunya mencari pengacara. Tidak mungkin Tadashi yang menulisnya 'kan? Ia tidak punya kuasa hukum. "Hei Hiro,"

"Hm?"

"Aku bangga padamu."

Hiro tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kak."

* * *

><p>"Kak, sebelum kau pergi ... Bisa <em>fistbump<em> denganku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin." kata Hiro. "BayMAX, kau juga."

Tadashi dan Baymax berpandangan. "Baiklah." Tadashi mendekatkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Hiro yang lemah. Hiro tertawa kecil.

"BaIKlah. Kau boLEH perGI sekaRANG. DaaaAah."

* * *

><p>Tadashi sudah tidak lama merasakannya. Sensasi yang sama ketika dokter mendiagnosis Hiro dua tahun yang lalu. Baymax meneleponnya, dengan tanda seru berwarna merah yang banyak di layarnya. Baymax berkata bahwa Hiro kritis. Kondisinya tiba-tiba <em>drop<em>. Baymax sudah menelepon Bibi Cass dan semua temannya. Baymax bilang bahwa ia harus segara kemari karena apapun bisa terjadi.

Tadashi panik setengah mati. Ia baru meninggalkan Hiro tadi pagi. Hiro masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi. Tadashi berpikir bagaimana dalam rentang waktu beberapa jam hal buruk bisa terjadi.

Tadashi merasa ia tidak sanggup mengemudi, maka ia memanggil taksi. Setengah jam dari kantornya, jalan utama macet karena truk tergiling. Tadashi berteriak, mengutuk si supir truk, mengutuk si supir taksi, mengutuk semesta, lalu mengutuk dirinya. Tadashi membayar taksi dan kemudian turun tanpa minta maaf. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah _Hiro Hiro Hiro_.

Tadashi sampai di depan kamar Hiro setengah jam kemudian. Bibinya sudah di sana, tengah menangis. Honey dan Wasabi tengan menenangkannya. Fred tidak kelihatan, Tadashi pikir mungkin sosok yang ia lihat di resepsionis tadi itu Fred (ia tidak menyapa Fred karena pikirannya terlalu fokus pada Hiro). Gogo sedang duduk di kursi sebelah pintu. Tadashi segera menghampiri Gogo dengan wajah pias.

"Ba-bagaimana Hiro?"

Gogo diam saja.

"GOGO! Bagaimana Hiro—"

"Hiro telah berada di dalam sejak satu jam yang lalu." terang Baymax. "Dokter baru memberitahu lima belas menit yang lalu bahwa kondisi Hiro tidak baik-baik saja."

Tadashi menegang.

"Tadashi ..." Gogo angkat suara. "Hiro mungkin—"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN DENGAR, GOGO!" bentak Tadashi. "Aku tidak ingin dengar!"

_Adik kecilku._

_Adik kecilku tersayang._

_Dia tidak akan kemana-mana._

"Tadashi ..." Bibi Cass memeluknya erat. Air mata membasahi kemejanya. "Aku tak sanggup, Tadashi ... Tidak lagi ..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Bi!" ujar Tadashi geram. "Baymax! Pindai Hiro!"

"Aku tidak bisa Tadashi, itu beresiko menganggu sinyal peralatan."

"SIALAN!" Tadashi mengumpat. "Hiro ... Hiro ..."

_Hiro, adik kecilku._

_Kita akan selalu bersama bukan?_

_Kau bilang kau akan mengubah dunia bersamaku._

_Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana bukan?_

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang bernama 'Dashi'?"

Tadashi menoleh ke arah pria berbalut jas putih di ambang pintu.

"Saya Tadashi Hamada, kakak Hiro."

"Hiro sepertinya mengharapkan anda." jeda. "Sebaiknya cepat."

Tadashi bahkan tidak perlu bertanya _'apa maksudnya'_pada sang dokter. Ia mengerti, ia rasa semuanya juga mengerti.

Tadashi masuk dengan hati-hati. Ruangan itu penuh dengan hawa sakit. Bau antiseptik di mana-mana. Hiro berada di tempat tidur dengan alat bantu pernapasan di mulutnya. Tadashi tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Hiro penuh cinta. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi Hiro.

"Hai Hiro," Tadashi mengenggenggam tangan kanan Hiro. "Aku di sini. Bibi dan yang lain juga di sini. Kau tak apa 'kan?"

Hiro hanya berkedip. Tadashi anggap itu adalah iya.

"Kita baru berpisah tadi pagi loh. Tiba-tiba kamu jadi seperti ini. Kamu kenapa?"

Hiro hanya berkedip. Alat bantu pernapasannya berembun. Tadashi tetap lanjut bicara.

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja pada cetak birumu. Kurasa, aku mulai menemukan masalahmu." terang Tadashi. "Aku akan mengerjakannya disela-sela waktu mengembangkan Baymax-Baymax baru. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Sedikit-sedikit akan kuselesaikan."

Hiro berkedip lagi. Mulut cerewetnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk diajak bicara.

"Aku baru mengajukan proposal pada Krei pagi tadi, dan kau tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang dia menyetujuinya, setelah aku selesai dengan Baymax. Jadi aku harus berusaha keras."

Tadashi menempelkan tangan kanan Hiro di pipinya, mengecupnya, lalu menempelkan di pipinya lagi. "Aku sayang kamu, Hiro."

"Sangat sayang."

"Kamu tahu 'kan aku melarangmu ikut Botfight karena aku sayang padamu?"

Hiro berkedip.

"Hiro ..."

Tadashi menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi ..."

" ... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Hiro menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak sanggup tersenyum, jadi ia mencari jalan lain.

"Hiro ..."

Hiro menutup matanya pelan-pelan. Tangis Tadashi semakin keras. Tadashi melirik pada Gogo yang mengintip lewat jendela. Tadashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Gogo mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. Gogo lalu memberitahu yang lain, dan tangis semakin kencang di udara.

* * *

><p>Memakamkan Hiro menjadi perjalanan ketiga paling panjang dalam hidupnya.<p>

Langit begitu cerah, berbeda saat mereka _memakamkan_ Tadashi dulu. Mungkin itu artinya Tuhan senang karena manusia favoritnya akhirnya pulang kehadapanNya. Tadashi ingin berpikir seperti itu. Tadashi telah tumbuh menjadi orang yang sentimental dua tahun belakangan.

Tadashi bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mandi dan mengganti jas hitamnya. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Hiro tanpa pikir panjang. Badannya terasa seribu kali lebih lelah dari yang seharusnya. Hatinya terasa hampa. Kepergian Hiro meninggalkan luka yang menganga di kalbunya.

Tadashi bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Bibi Cass yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tadashi hanya ingin meringkuk dan merenung sendiri.

"Kak."

Tadashi membuka matanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Namun bukan kamarnya yang ia lihat, melainkan hamparan padang dandelion. Tadashi seperti ingat tempat ini. Oh, ini tempat dandelion di bukit dekat rumahnya. Tempat ia dan Hiro pernah pergi di fanfic pengarang sebelumnya. Yang tentunya tidak harus anda baca karena pengarang hanya ingin promosi dan ngelawak gagal di tengah suasana haru.

"Kak."

Hiro menepuknya dari belakang. Hiro yang sehat. Hiro yang suka memakai baju merah dan hoodie berwarna biru. Hiro yang punya senyum secerah matahari. Hiro, adiknya saat masih hidup dulu.

"Apa kau nyata?" tanya Tadashi, karena ia tahu ini mimpi. Karena Tadashi semenyedihkan itu untuk memimpikan adiknya beberapa waktu setelah pemakaman.

"Mimpi adalah manifestasi pemikiran sang pemimpi, jadi ya, aku nyata. Setidaknya di kepalamu." kata Hiro yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jawaban yang cukup memuaskan." ujar Tadashi santai. "Apa ini bagian kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir padaku?"

"Wow, kau memang jadi _sappy_ dua tahun belakangan ini." ujar Hiro kagum. "Jangan-jangan kau juga mengharapkan surat terakhir dariku? Maaf ya, tapi tak ada. Aku 'kan tidak bisa menulis lagi."

"Sayang sekali, aku memang menantikannya." kata Tadashi dengan nada kecewa. "Berarti aku harus puas hanya dengan ini."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Apa sebentar lagi kau akan pergi?"

"Aku 'kan di dalam mimpimu. Kau yang tentukan."

"Aku merasa sebentar lagi akan bangun. Sepertinya Bibi Cass sedang membangunkanku."

"Ya, berarti memang saatnya aku pergi."

Hiro pun bangkit. Tadashi menatapnya dari bawah, bersama dengan angin semilir yang berhembus dan membawa biji-biji dandelion terbang.

"Kak,"

"Apa?"

"Jangan sedih." kata Hiro. "Aku pernah merasakannya. Kehilanganmu. Kubayangkan perasaanmu sama denganku. Jangan terlalu larut kak, kau bisa jatuh nanti."

"Akan kuingat, dik"

"Lalu carilah istri, Kak. Kau sudah tidak punya adik yang merepotkanmu lagi. Kurasa sudah waktunya mencari sekarang."

"Yang benar saja, Hiro." Tadashi memutar bola matanya.

"Atau suami. Terserah. Yang jelas jangan mati perjaka. Keluarga Hamada harus dilestarikan kejeniusannya."

"HIROOOO!" Tadashi menjitak Hiro. Hiro tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Lalu Kak," Hiro menyentuh dada Tadashi. "Aku akan selalu di sini."

Tadashi tertegun.

"Jadi jangan sedih."

Tubuh Hiro perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang bagaikan biji-biji dandelion yang tersapu angin.

"Kak!"

Hiro mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Fistbump _terakhir?_"_

Tadashi mengusap air matanya. Tangannya mengepal. "_Fistbump_ terakhir."

Mereka mempertemukan kedua genggaman tangan mereka, dan Tadashi terbangun.

"Hiro ...?"

Tadashi kembali terbangun di kasur Hiro, masih dengan balutan jas hitam dan bekas air mata yang mengering di matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hiro."

Tadashi menutup matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa jauh lebih ringan.

—_FIN_

* * *

><p>AN: CAPEEEEEEEEEEEEK ngetiknya. Astoge. Berasa ga beres-beres. Semoga kalian enjoy bermaso bersama diriku, teehee ;9 #dibuang


End file.
